


tell me how you like it

by damnmysterytome



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Drunken Confessions, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 18:40:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6670075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damnmysterytome/pseuds/damnmysterytome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kastle prompt from tumblr: 'We were both playing wingman for our friends who have now decided to go home together, and after five minutes of conversation we fucking hate each other, let’s bang it out'</p>
            </blockquote>





	tell me how you like it

Karen landed against the wall with a loud oompf and a large body crashing into hers, a hand on her jaw as rough lips find hers. She brought her hands up to a black jacket worn by the man with his mouth on hers – she's pretty sure his name is Frank – and pushed it off of him until it's on the floor in the bars bathroom, discarded with her purse. And probably her dignity. Frank was an asshole who had nothing good to say the whole time they'd been in the same vicinity of each other while their friends hit on each other until they left.

However, he was a very attractive asshole and the drunken voice in Karen's head has been telling her to 'sit on that man's face' for the last twenty minutes. The drunken voice sounded an awful lot like Elektra so there was a part of Karen that didn't just wonder if Elektra kept saying that and she's mistaking it for Drunk Karen.

She'll think about it tomorrow when she's wondering why she hooked up with a guy in the bathroom of a bar, but for now the only thing she's thinking about is his hands pulling the buttons of her shirt open and his calloused hands on her stomach. Her shirt dropped to the floor with his jacket and Karen pushed his thermal up over his stomach and his chest before it too joined her shirt and his jacket on the floor.

Frank's mouth was on Karen's again, teeth digging down into her bottom lip as her fingers dance over Frank's toned form, a growl leaving his lips when her nails snag down his sides. His lips moved her hers and down her neck and jaw, intent on leaving her with something physical to remember the night from. He didn't bother with reaching around to try to unhook her bra, just pulled the cups down under her breasts. He grasped both breasts in large hands, paying attention to each breast until Karen is trying to push his head away from her breasts.

Karen really wanted to smack the smug look off his face.

Before she can imagine smacking the smug look off his face, Frank is on his knees and yanking her skirt down her legs without pulling down the zipper, leaving her in just her underwear.

“Turn around.” Frank growled as he stood to his feet. Karen turned around so her back was facing him, pressing a hand against the wall. She heard the jingle of his belt as it falls against his legs, heard his zipper come down, the sound of fabric being pushed down against skin, and the sound of foil being torn into it. She doesn't need to look to know what's going on.

One warm went around Karen for leverage and pulled her underwear to the side, Karen's eyes shutting as she felt the head of Frank's dick against her entrance, the strong hand on her hip tight and stops her from pushing back against Frank. He pushes into her, slowly, until he's buried completely inside of her, staying still until Karen is squirming.

It's not gentle, it's not slow, it's not tender. It's rough, it's fast, and it's going to hurt the next day – but it's the kind of hurt Karen didn't mind having to deal with. They're lucky the music from the bar is loud enough that it covered the sounds coming from Karen's mouth.

Frank's mouth dropped to the back of her shoulder, biting and sucking bruises along her shoulder blade and the back of her neck as he thrust into her. One of Karen's hands reached around the back of his neck as his mouth made contact with her right shoulder, digging her nails into his skin. He growled against her neck and wrapped his arm around her waist and pulling her back against his chest.

Frank pressed his other hand on top of Karen's, his mouth against her ear. “I could listen to you all night,” He mumbled, his teeth snagging the shell of Karen's ear. “Music to my ears.” His voice is slightly slurred to the alcohol and Karen could smell the bourbon on his mouth. His breath is heavy and hot against her neck. “I wonder if anyone can hear you over the music out there with how much noise you're making. Do you like that?” Frank asked, the hand on her waist moving down her front until he's found her clit, his finger dancing circles over the sensitive bud.

Karen bites the inside of her cheek as Frank continues on, asking her if she likes knowing that any second someone could walk by and possibly hear her or open the door and see them. They'd forgotten to lock the door.

She did like it, but there's no way she's admitting that to him.

When she falls silent besides the moans that are leaving her throat, Frank's thrusts start to slow down until they stop completely, his finger slowing down it's movements on her clit.

“I asked you a question,” Frank's voice was low against her ear.

“Frank-” Karen squirmed slightly, but it's not enough to do anything.

“Answer my question,” Frank's finger started to stroke her clit slowly as he repeated his question once more.

“Yes, fuck, Jesus Christ, just fuck me already, _please!_ ” Karen snapped, pushing her hips back against his.

Karen felt his teeth as he grinned against his ear and his thrusts started up again, returning to the circles around her clit until there's no noise coming out of her mouth in silent pleasure and her legs began to shake.

Frank pulled his hand off of Karen's again and pulled her close to him to hold her upright as her orgasm bubbled over the threshold and she's coming around him. The tightening and twitching of her walls brings on his own orgasm, having to use all of his strength to not crush Karen against the wall.

They stood there for a few moments until Frank pulled out of and away from her, cleaning themselves up and redressing. Karen opened her mouth to say something but when she turns around to say it, the door is slamming shut behind him.

Yeah, still an asshole.

 


End file.
